Next Best Thing
by fififolle
Summary: McKay Weir. Elizabeth misses her dog. Rodney misses his cat. They discuss the difference between cats and dogs. Mutual comforting of a fluffy nature ensues. Humour romance.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers: Intruder, Home, Rising**

**A/N: **Response to a challenge at **McKay/Weir Central** by **Fanwoman** in February 2006, hehe. I like my bunnies well-stewed. I even held it back until after the Ficathon :D. The Captain advises everyone to visit the Information Desk on Deck 6 to get their Kwells. Wonderful beta from Fanwoman herself - thanks!

**Summary:** McKay Weir. Elizabeth misses her dog. Rodney misses his cat. They discuss the difference between cats and dogs. Mutual comforting of a fluffy nature ensues. Humour romance.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the recreation room cradling the coffee cup in her hands. She smiled at Rodney, who was sitting on one of the couches, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He looked up as she walked in, and gave his usual semi-enthusiastic greeting, giving the impression that, despite being exhausted, he was always pleased to see her. 

"Hey, Elizabeth."

She perched near him on the large couch, and let out a small sigh. "Hello Rodney." She sipped at her hot coffee. "Mmmm. It's so nice to have real coffee again." She closed her eyes and breathed in the aroma.

Rodney watched her, and swallowed. "Yes it is. But I've had my self-imposed ration for today."

She grinned, and looked over at him, "Sorry, I shouldn't be flaunting my pleasure in front of you."

He waved a hand dismissively, "You deserve a break. Our journey back on the Daedalus took years off me, it probably did to you, too."

"It's certainly been an ordeal these past few weeks. Going back to Earth wasn't exactly the happy homecoming." Elizabeth stared down into her coffee.

Rodney frowned a little, glancing over at her, wondering if she was just talking about the intergalactic journey now. He considered asking her if she wanted to elaborate any, but he was distracted by Elizabeth tucking her feet under her, as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"You know, Rodney, I think the only thing I'm going to miss about Earth is Sedge." She settled back into the cushions, holding her cup protectively.

"Sedge?"

"My dog." She closed her eyes, and tried to let herself wind down after the hectic day.

"Ah." Rodney shuffled a little where he sat, leaning back, then forward again, then poking at the upholstery for a minute.

"Rodney?"

"Huh?"

She opened her eyes. "Can't you just relax? You're disturbing the atmosphere."

"Atmosphere?" He blinked at her.

She sighed. "Yes. I'm taking a few minutes just to relax, and I'm… very glad to be sharing your company for a little while before bed, but you're like a cat on hot bricks. Just how much coffee did you have today?"

Rodney's eyes widened. "I only had three cups! And I _am_ relaxed!"

He pouted, and crossed his arms, sitting back. Elizabeth sighed, and sipped at her coffee again. They sat in an awkward silence, broken only by quiet huffing from Rodney, and the occasional sigh from Elizabeth. She finished her coffee, and put the cup down on the low table. She folded her hands together and sat quietly, taking little glances at Rodney. He was now drumming his fingers on his knees. She sighed once more.

Rodney looked over at Elizabeth, to find her wringing her hands. "Will you stop that!" he snapped.

"What?" she exclaimed, almost jumping at the shock of Rodney's voice.

"You! Now _you're_ fidgeting. And sighing! Can't you relax?"

"Can't you?" came the retort.

"It's not easy without my cat on my knee!" he almost shouted.

"Well, it's not easy without Sedge beside me!" she cried back.

They glowered at each other for a moment, before they said in unison, "I'm missing him."

Elizabeth chuckled bashfully, and Rodney grimaced in embarrassment, as they realised their shared problem.

"Oh dear," Elizabeth said, "perhaps going back to Earth has given us more problems than we realised."

Rodney rubbed a tired hand over his face. "It was so great, just being able to hold him again." After a second, he realised what a revealing thing he had just said, and added, "That is, I, uh…"

"It's OK, Rodney," Elizabeth leaned across and touched his arm, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's really hard, leaving them behind when they don't understand. I wish Sedge was here, I just wish…"

Rodney looked at her hand, resting on his forearm, and heard her voice trail off in the same way his had a moment ago. He took his free arm and covered her hand with his own. "I know… They… they just make things better, being there."

She looked into his eyes, and nodded. She'd forgotten how much she'd missed being around Rodney, these past few weeks. For a year he'd been always been by her side, always there to make things better… well, usually, when he wasn't actually the source of the problem. She let the warmth of his hand over hers comfort her for a moment.

"Elizabeth?" he wondered why she had started to smile.

"Dogs have such honesty, don't you think?"

He snorted, "Yeah, because they're too dumb to fool you."

She pulled her hand out and swatted him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Dogs are not dumb. They have a natural innocence. It's endearing."

"It's annoying. All that drool, sheesh. Now, cats, see, they have cunning, and cleanliness."

She opened her eyes wide, "Cleanliness? You call licking your own…? Anyway, cats are never there when you need them, and they leave hair everywhere." She pouted slightly.

"And dogs don't? And at least when a cat is there, you know they want to be." He tapped his pointing finger on her shoulder repeatedly.

"Well, Sedge is just really cuddly, and I miss him."

"Huh. Well, I miss Fermat, too. He was kinda cuddly," Rodney said quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Fermat… that's nice." She whispered. She broke her gaze, and used both arms to help push herself along the couch until she was almost touching him. "Rodney, would you mind…?"

He smirked, "You're kidding me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Just to relax?"

Rodney shut his eyes for a second. He'd do anything for this woman. How he wished she was able to feel the same way about him. He didn't know if he could do this. He didn't want to be the next best thing to a dog. On the other hand… she seemed to be willing to be the next best thing to a cat… that wasn't something he could turn down…

"Come here," he breathed, and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

She let her arms curl around his middle, as she tucked her head onto his shoulder. She felt his strong arms pull her firmly towards him, and his head rest gently on hers. They each drew a deep breath, and let it out slowly together.

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmured, and squeezed his waist gently.

"You're welcome," he replied, relishing a few moments wrapped around her.

"You smell better than Sedge," she said, then chuckled.

Rodney sighed. "Well, I'm just not going to say anything." He rubbed his thumb on her arm, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He'd done it instinctively, and froze as he realised what he'd done. He let out his breath, sensing nothing to indicate she'd noticed or was horrified. He gulped, and partly relaxed.

Elizabeth reflected that it had probably been unfair to do this to Rodney. She couldn't be sure about her feelings for a while, not so soon after leaving Simon. It just felt so nice, and the kiss had told her everything she had suspected. Thing was, she wasn't sorry at all. She needed this. She'd just be very careful not to hurt him. He knew she was a tactile person, quick to touch and hug, so she needn't worry that she was sending him the wrong signal, well, not completely. She held him tightly and let her eyes fall shut. After an instant, her thoughts came rushing in a panic, and she began to pull away.

"Rodney! Oh, what if someone…?"

Rodney smirked, "It's OK, Elizabeth. I thought of that. Didn't want you being found in a… compromising situation. I _thought_ the door locked." His smile broke nervously, and he blinked, looking down. His arm, at full stretch over her shoulder, began to drift away from her.

"Oh. Thank you, Rodney. I should have thought of that." She replaced herself under his arm firmly, "Other people might not understand," she added, almost hesitantly.

He carefully repositioned himself protectively around her. "No. Other people might not." He inwardly sighed, knowing exactly how much he understood. Right now he was the next best thing, but if he could just hang in there… just be ready when she was… maybe he would jump a few places in the queue. As he felt her nestle against him, he gave himself pretty good odds, and rested his lips against her hair once more, just breathing her scent. For a few moments, he allowed himself to relish their closeness, but then a thought struck him, and he couldn't resist…

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Funny thing about cats. They only let you tickle them if they like you."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"You like me, right, Elizabeth?"

"Don't you dare, Rodney McKay." She squeezed his waist.

He chuckled, and rubbed his hand over her arm, listening to her happy sigh. Oh, yes, really good odds.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. And I swear I didn't write this just to get Fanwoman to write the promised drabble ;) There's a treat coming! _rubs hands in glee_


End file.
